wfuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Trynra
Summary The once powerful race of satyrs, they disappeared in the early years of the Autumn Era; thought long dead, they returned as the Cerise Cabal . A highly religious race, they settled in the shadows of the Faeland Plateau, attempting to reach the summit. Their return marked a serious change in their appearance, many of their kind have mutated into dragon-like monstrosities, though many still retain their normal appearance with only minor mutations. They are governed by the Council of Teeming, formerly known as the Council of Three-in-One. Physiology Their caprid features extend mostly from the waist down and with twin horns atop their heads, though some have been known to have three. Their hair and fur coat tend to be blond, brown, or white. Trynra sclera are black and eye color can be gold, silver, copper, bronze, and platinum, all with an almost metalic like shine to them. Their tribal warrior origins are still apparent in their heavy builds and muscular physiques. Their skin color tends towards light tan in color, but it can vary depending on their regional background. Their return to the world has changed their some of their physiology, while lower ranking cabalists and normal citizens tend to look very similar to their past selves, they can have hair or fur color in shades of purple or pink and a cerise tinting to their skin. The higher ranking cabalists tend to mutate wildly, all with a clear, almost draconic change as fur is exchanged for cerise or purple scaly hides. Some may even become fully draconic, losing any outward appeance of a bipedal humanoid, let alone a Trynra. The Council of Teeming is the epitomy of how drastic the changes can be, they were once three separate people that governed their race, but returned as a six-headed monstrosity. Those who have changed so drastically have a hard time leaving the Faelands and often rely on the lesser mutated Trynra to move out into the greater world. Personality The average Trynra tends to be of a cheery demeanor, pleasant, and relaxed. They like to take their time to do things, from working to talking. Welcoming to outsiders and give freely, they can often seem like a perfect society to those that don't know them too deeply. It is religion where they take any affront to their views as sacrilege worthy of death regardless of the magnitude of the offense. Often citizens will exact their own punishment on an offender, attacking them with extreme zeal and filled with glee as they enjoy their handiwork on someone foolish enough to expose themselves as imperfect. Cabalist tend towards more reserved enjoyment, relishing art or entertainment with a calm, wistful demeanor, musing on the beauty of the world. Culture In the past, the Trynra were very simple, 30 separate kindgoms ruled the forests and plains south of the Faeland Plateau and their beliefs all varied greatly. They warred with eachother constantly and treaties were struck only to be voided by the next season. It wasn't until many changes in leadership and structure over hundreds of years that the Trynra nation reduced down to the three nations that would come to form the Cabal of Centering, who would later become known as the Cerise Cabal. Under the Cabal's rule, the Trynra faith shaped itself into the belief that their god, Lyco the Threehundred-in-All-One (Often shortened to "Lyco the All One"), had passed. Leaving it to them to restore order by reaching the Dawn Summit (Faeland Plateau) and releasing its glory of creation into the world. They believe that their god had built the world in 299 days and on the 300th he died from exhaustion, having laid down the groundwork to bring the world up to his equal in power, but his death prevented him from finishing his final plan. The Trynra see themselves as his legacy left to finish his work, but to also learn from his mistakes as well by not working themselves to death and repeating the past. This belief is what caused much of the race to leave their lands in a mass exodus and build the grand city of Lycorynth in pursuit of reaching the summit. The Trynra culture is heavily influenced by the arts and pleasure; wine, women, and song are the daily occurrence and decadence is their goal. Festivals and holidays are numerous, often lasting for weeks at a time only to end for another to take its place. Music filled their streets at all hours of the day and night. Almost every farm had at least a third of its crops as grapes for the creation of wine. Clothing trends changed almost daily, often bright colors adorned with varying jewelry. But their previous warrior culture still shines through in their renaissance as dueling was still common in the streets, often for petty reasons. Prayer occurs every three times a day, lasting only seconds; the Trynra stop what they were doing immediately and prayed in the direction of the Plateau. Their return as the Cerise Cabal hasn't changed their culture much except that they no longer have prayer, as the view themselves as gods themselves now. They still continue their extreme self-indulgence, but often seek out heavier drugs and alcohol to sate their appetite. Since the first forming of the Cabal of the Centering, the number three and all multiples of three are considered sacred. A Trynra born with three horns is considered an aspect of their god and is often sent directly to the cabal for training as an inquisitor. History Hundreds of years before the marking of the first comet that marked the Dawn Era, the Trynra were 30 divided kindgoms that warred constantly. It wasn't until 102 Before the Dawn Era that some stable alliances started taking root, the 30 kindgoms becoming 18, made from wars won and lost or treaties struck to attack mutual enemies. Warring continued until 1 DE, when the Agreement of New Dawning was signed, dividing the regions into thirds with one kindgom each and the Cabal of the Centering was formed to oversee and guide the three kindgoms. By 250 DE the Cabal had become the main ruling government behind the Trynra race, the three kindgoms reducing to one nation, and joining the three separate religions into one, as dictated by the cabal. 342 DE, the Trynra leave their homes on a mass exodus to find a promised land foretold by the Cabal, leading them to the southeast foot of the Faeland Plateau. 1 GE, Lycorynth is founded and the Trynra culture shifts from hunter-gathering to agriculture-urbanism, they experience a period of renaissance that would last for centuries. In 270 AE the Cabal reach the summit finally and subsequently, the entire race in the greater Lycorynth area vanish, some small tribes still exist further south, disappearing as well, but were later found to have simply gone into hiding. 1 BE, numerous Trynra appear in public squares and bazaars all across Atheryin, preaching their return as the Cerise Cabal. Small scale conversions occur as the cabal corrupt locals to their cause to aid in their goals. 99 BE, the Cabal start the creation of a magical beacon on the Eýn Mountain range to corrupt the land with pure magical essence and to weaken the barrier preventing the Faelands from spreading down from the plateau. Magic The original magic that the Trynra developed, called Form, it involves the caster making physical shapes from pure magic for a limit time. Creating swords and shields to more advanced users creating whole sets of armor, steeds, or even fake soldiers. While the creations require constant contant to remain stable, expert form users can create 'tethers' to their creations from longer distances. Their return marked more unstable magic types alongside their Form magic. Purity, often called Corruption by outsiders, involves the caster turning life essence into magical essence and stabilizing it into physical form. They circumvent the physical dispersion that comes with magical form by binding the magic to the target's soul and infusing the two. This often causes mild insanity and potential physical instability if the soul is tampered with. Another new practice among them numbers is called Inchaost, a completely unstable form of magic that changes the nature of any type of magic into another at random. It involves using magic to shape another's without direction, causing the spell to turn into just about anything. A fireball may turn into an ethereal chicken or explode midflight, a healing spell may turn to acid or flowers, it is always random as the cabal refuses to teach their members to recognize magic structure which would allow them control over what the spell changes to. Technology Prior to Lycorynth's formation, early Trynra armor and weaponry was limited largely to simple leathers and stone or reinforced wood weapons with iron being reserved for rulers and their families. Afterward, their constant mining of the Plateau and quick development of mining and smelting into a fullblown industry saw a dramatic increase in steel weapons and armor. Heavy Plate armors with chainmail leggings were coming among the warriors guarding Lycorynth; Swords were the often reserved for warriors only, but the ancient sickle designs were still prevalent in lower class citizenry. Practitioners of Form often wore simple dyed leathers that allowed better movement, using their magics for the majority of their protection and weaponry. Category:Races Category:Beasts